Mewtwos
by Farla
Summary: A story written in my 'what if pokemon couldn't evolve' world. The pokemon of the day is mewtwo.


This is another 'what if pokemon couldn't evolve' story. The first was Magikarp and Gyarados and it explains why this is happening.

I don't own pokemon, I have never owned pokemon, and I will not ever own pokemon unless a god takes pity on me.

Mewtwos

By Farla

It was just another day at Pokemon Tech. Rumor had it, however, that very, very special pokemon were going to be shown at the assembly that day.

You see, some students had heard arguments about allowing the pokemon in school. They didn't know what pokemon it could be, but after all, the teachers had brought a **gyarados** into school. What could be worse then that?

Gyarados were the most feared pokemon in the academy, the city and probably the world. Almost every student would wake up screaming at least once a year from a dream where somehow or other (they fell of the back of a flying pokemon, they got teleported to the wrong place) they ended up in the middle of the ocean and one or more gyarados appeared. Or maybe they were taking a walk and they too close to a pond. During the time when they had to swim in a pool for phys. ed. at least half of the students had refused point-blank.

So everyone was talking about what in the world the pokemon could be. A few of the least enthusiastic said that it was probably just a pokemon that they hadn't been able to find at a low level so it was really strong. Others claimed it was all a fake. Some of the saner ones commented that no one knew if it was really stronger then that gyarados, after all, since no one had been following the teachers around to see if they were arguing about safety then.

Still, for once the assembly hall was quiet as they filtered in and took their seats. About one-half wanted the very back row -they wanted to be as far away as possible from this creature that was stronger then gyarados- and another one-third fought for the very first row. The remainder just took a random seat, though most wondered if they really should be trying to stay as far away as possible.

The professor in charge noticed the subdued audience and rightly guessed they had some idea of the power of the pokemon that he had today.

"Today we have a very rare and yet very strong pokemon."

The students began to murmur. How could a pokemon be both strong and rare? Was is a fire or rock or ground type, so it was strong but the gyarados kept it in check?

"Giovanni did more then just try to figure out a way around pokemon evolution. He also tried to clone the ultimate pokemon. Some of you may know about the legendary pokemon, mew. Well, it did in fact exist at some point in time. Giovanni got his hands on the DNA and decided to clone a pokemon." The professor's voice betrayed some of his anger, but he managed to keep most of it out of his voice. With a deep breath, he continued. "He created a pokemon, called Mewtwo. This vicious, evil pokemon promptly destroyed its own creators. Giovanni, rather then killing the beast, tricked it into helping him. Reports from that time talk of a strange pokemon, covered in armor, which would fight at the Earth Gym. Little did we realize what it truly was.

"Of course, the cruel nature of the monster soon grew dissatisfied by even the violent battles and deaths it took part in at the gym. It escaped and apparently the clone was unstable, because it has never shown itself again and so must be dead.

The crowd was shocked into silence.

"Rather then learn from his mistake, Giovanni set about creating new mewtwos. The first one's survival had shown his scientists how to make them correctly, and he started about five of them growing in the rocket labs.

"But before these mistakes could be 'born', Giovanni's other experiments got lose, the well-known evolution ones, decimating the area. Giovanni presumed the clones dead, and was unable to look for their remains because he was being investigated.

"Sadly, Giovanni, not trusting his scientists to work correctly, had made sure that the care of the clones was placed entirely in the hands of the super computers. The lab was underground and by some mischance was uninjured by the destruction. The clones finished developing and got loose.

"By then, however, we had learned of the first mewtwo, and when reports of more appeared, we were able to quickly mobilize and be ready to fight them off. None of them have, to date, managed to kill a single person. Three of the first five were captured but only one lived more then a month. The other two were accidentally killed when they stupidly attacked their handlers. We did get enough data to find out that the rocket scientist's reports of advanced thought almost at the level of a young human child were wrong, as the mewtwos failed to learn even rudimentary tricks. It was never possible to teach them to do anything, even something as simple as pushing a button for food.

"The mewtwos were not caught quickly, and our evidence showed that they managed to have several children before we got them. So we kept on looking. We have never managed to catch any older mewtwos, and we realized they have a short lifespan. In captivity, with a balanced diet, they never live more then six months. The mewtwos we have today are three of the newest generation of mewtwos.

The curtains, at last, drew back, revealing three slightly different mewtwos. All were collared and chained to their cages. One was eyeing the professor and students as if he was thinking about the best way to rip them apart. The other two were acting as if the humans didn't exist.

The male mewtwo who looked like he wanted to kill most or all of them had red, orange and yellow fur. His golden lashing tail had already badly dented the bars of the cage. The cage was mostly for show. The collars were the real restraining force.

The second Mewtwo was female, although no one knew this any more then the fact that the two other mewtwos were male. Her fur was blue with flecks of white, her tail a deeper blue.

The third Mewtwo was several shades of green with a few other colors dotting his fur. His tail was a deeper green, which got lighter until it became gold at the tip of his tail.

"One of the interesting things about the mewtwos is that they are adaptable. The first six mewtwos seem to be pure psychic pokemon, although we only caught three. However, depending on their environment they gained a second type. Our data shows that this is because of mew's adaptive abilities. The red one is psychic/fire, the blue one psychic/water, and the green one psychic/grass."

"We have not been able to determine exactly what causes this. For example, the fire type may be formed from a hot area, or in reaction to an icy one. We don't know if they mimic their environment or if the type they become gives them an advantage in it."

The professor patted the side of the red mewtwo's cage. He snapped at the professor's hand, since his arms and legs were tethered. The professor quickly removed his hand and took a step towards the students and away from the mewtwos.

"In fact, the mewtwos even demonstrate the personality of their chosen element. The fire one is more aggressive, as is demonstrated by its willingness to bite the hand that feeds it, while the grass and water ones are calmer."

The professor, who was standing in front of the mewtwos, didn't notice the blue and green ones giving the red one dirty looks. The red one shrugged as if saying, 'What else could I do?'.

One of the students finally worked up the courage to ask a question. "Why do the mewtwos die?"

"That's a very good question. No one is sure. The third one captured and the first to die of natural causes seemed very depressed, but all the others we have caught are simply acting very angry or aloof. They also, interestingly, act rather unconcerned about the whole thing, something most scientists attribute to their impressively low intellect."

"Now, the grass one here is far calmer then the fire one," continued the professor, placing his hand on the green mewtwo's cage and facing him. The mewtwo simply glared at him, wishing that the stupid collar would malfunction for a moment so his glare attack would work. While he was at it, it might be nice to be able to talk. He'd scream at the stupid human until the creature acknowledged he had a reason for existing other then being a lab experiment. They thought HE was dumb? "As you may notice, it is still agitated, no doubt from the fact that the fire mewtwo is here. Mewtwos live for fighting, and it must be disturbing for them to be near another who has an advantage over them. Or, of course, it might be just because the other two mewtwo are here but it is unable to fight them."

The professor turned back to the students, unconsciously wrapping his hand around one of the bars.

The green mewtwo seemed to be trying to decide something important.

"The combination of the grass mewtwo's secondary type, coupled with the fact that we have managed to beat into even its stupid head the fact that humans are its masters and it shouldn't attack, mean that this mewtwo is safe. Totally, completely saf-"

The green mewtwo made up his mind, headbutting the professor's hand, mashing and possibly breaking his fingers against the bars. The professor swore violently, yanking his bloody hand out from the cage. The red mewtwo looked ecstatic, and even the blue mewtwo smiled slightly. The professor ran off the stage, presumably to get his hand fixed.

Several of the students snickered slightly, but most were too scared of the psychic monsters.

As the curtains fell, another of the professors ran out. "Um, well, I hope you enjoyed the assembly. Time to go back to your classes."

Well, I hope people got what I was hinting at about the mewtwos. For anyone who wants to know about why the mewtwos die within six months, I have one word for you. Substitute. If you can't figure that out, it's not my problem. I'm sure at least one reviewer will get it ultimately.


End file.
